


On the Outside Looking In

by mizface



Series: Ray Switch [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time stamp for the Ray Switch Remix takes place just before <i>Burning Down the House</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside Looking In

Ray was in his usual back corner booth, slumped in the seat. A cup of coffee sat in front of him, half empty. He played with a tear in the seam of the cushion, pulling at a loose string, as he watched the lone waitress behind the counter. She was new to the night shift – he’d have known that even if this had been his first time here. It was obvious in the shuffle of her step, the droop of her shoulders, the careful slowness of her movements that spoke of someone trying very hard not to spill or break anything.

He wondered where Rosie was, if maybe she was sick, or on vacation, or if she’d maybe finally gotten that big acting break she was always talking about. It had been awhile since he’d been here this time of night; any of those was a possibility. He could ask, he supposed, but it seemed like too much work. Not like he was gonna be around much longer anyhow, so why should he care? Ray frowned and jerked his brain off that train of thought, focused back on Rosie. Wherever she was, he hoped it was where she wanted to be.

A clatter and a muffled curse made him look up just in time to see a salt shaker tip; its contents spilled over the counter as its lid rolled onto the floor. The waitress’s face fell, then she sighed and started wiping salt into her hand to throw out. She tossed a bit of it over her shoulder first, and Ray gave a tiny nod of approval. She either saw the movement, or felt him watching her; in either case, she turned and gave him a questioning look. Ray shook his head and she went back to her cleaning.

He didn’t want to encourage a late night chat. He’d known Rosie for years, could trust her to know when to talk and when to leave him be. This new woman was a wild card, and he was just too tired to try. It was bad enough he couldn’t get his own mind to settle enough to sleep – he didn’t need to add someone else’s chatter to the mix.

Picking up his mug, Ray threw back the last of its contents in a swallow, grimacing. Cold coffee was definitely not his favorite. He considered getting more, then took a look at his watch and frowned – nearly three a.m. He should lay off the caffeine anyhow, had to meet with the Feds again in a few hours, go back to memorizing names and dates, quirks and habits. Not too long ago he’d have been happy for the chance to shed Ray Kowalski’s skin, but that was before his life got upended by a Mountie and his deaf half-wolf. Before he actually liked being himself again.

Shoving that thought aside with a growl, he got out of the booth and threw down a couple of bills. Maybe if he left now, by the time he got back to the apartment the walk would have tired him out, at least enough so he could catch a few z’s. Not notice how empty the place, his _life_ suddenly felt, like it already wasn’t his anymore.

A cool breeze brushed the back of his neck as he walked out the door, and Ray flipped up the collar of his jacket, hunching into it as he started toward the apartment. Maybe he should have gotten some coffee to go.

But he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be enough to warm him up.


End file.
